


Confession

by ButtRer_110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Gen, Nervous Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtRer_110/pseuds/ButtRer_110
Summary: Uhh sorry if it’s bad it’s kinda rushed tbh
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh sorry if it’s bad it’s kinda rushed tbh

You didn’t really understand the rumor about asahi, I mean sure he looked more mature than most of the other kids in his year but that didn’t necessarily mean he was this big mean thuggish guy. When you became one of the managers for the team, he was someone who caught your eye because he was in the same class as you and you have been wanting to talk to him for awhile but you were to nervous.

After a couple of months being a manager for the team you got close to everyone there in such a short amount of time since they were all very social, what had made you so confused is how you were still, what you would call “acquaintances” with asahi. After a while you would notice him shy away from you and try to avoid you in some way and of course you got sick of it so you decided to talk to him after practice.

“Hey asahi I need to talk to you.”

“Uhh I’m sorry but I have something to do we can talk tomorrow.” 

“No, we are going to talk right now or im going to make you do twice the amount of drills you guys usually do, which one do you prefer.” 

“...”

“Ok good, now I need to know why you’re avoiding me.” “H-Hey I didn’t even get to answer.” 

“ you can answer my question that’s what you can answer.”

“...”

“come onnn asahi, what’s the matter? Do you feel uncomfortable with me if so I can just-“

“no no no no- you, you don’t make me uncomfortable, it’s just..” 

“justtttttt” you drag on the end of his sentence

“I-I-I like you okay a-and I feel nervous whenever you’re around and-“ asahi’s sentence gets cut off with the sound of your laugh and asahi feels his face heat up from your smile, not even feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment.You then cup his face with your hands and kiss him (oh shite 👁👁), he pulls away surprised  
“I-I-I, y-you, huh” , you took a second to adore his flushed and confused face,

“ was that not clear enough? I mean I can do it again.” “E-ehhhh-“ and just to tease him again and to see his flustered face you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, kissing his lips.

“WOOOOO,YEAHH!!!!” , you break the kiss catching a glimpse of his flushed face and turn to where the cheering came from. 

“G-Guys...” you hear asahi mumble under his breath face still red. 

You both see the rest of the team watching from behind the corner of the gym and you chuckle at the sight, you then turn back to asahi and say 

“so was my action clear enough or do I have to ask you if you wanna be my boyfriend?”, you held his larger hands in yours, you watched him lean into your shoulder mumbling something along the line of ‘yes yes I get it and yes I will be your boyfriend’ , and him wrapping his arm around you pulling you close once again.


End file.
